


Morning After

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be nice if Dean woke up, because Sam just has no idea what to expect.<br/>Morning after they do 'the do'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Sam didn’t know what he’d been expecting for the morning after. Like, it was so far outside of everything they’d ever done before that he genuinely had no idea what he was even supposed to be waiting for.

Dean waking up would be nice. Usually Dean was the one to wake up first but it was bordering on 9am and Sam’d already been up for a couple hours – showered, got coffee, watched some shitty motel TV – trying to distract himself from the sneaking suspicion that Dean was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

Whatever. Sam could wait. Sam could totally wait. It’s not like he really knew what he wanted to say either so this just gave him time to form a response, right? Besides Dean might actually be asleep – maybe he used a lot of energy last night while they were… or maybe yesterday had just been exhausting as a whole, or something.

Sam came up with a billion reasons why not to wake his brother just yet but the closer the clock crept to 10 the more fidgety he felt until he was ready to explode with anticipation. By 9:45 he’d all but convinced himself that was a horrible mistake, that he’d ruined everything and maybe it would be better if he wasn't around when Dean woke up because it’d be easier to pretend nothing ever happened than actually face his brother and whatever he thought about it all.

Sam didn’t even know what he thought of it all. He knew he loved his brother more than anyone else in the world and now that they had this intimacy to their relationship he definitely didn’t want to give it up – didn’t want to give up the feeling of his brother against him like they were the only two people in the world, didn't want to give up how happy he felt when he was with Dean. But he also didn’t want Dean to feel like he was stuck, like he couldn’t just decide to ignore last night because most of all Sam wanted Dean to be happy.

A small waking groan came from the direction of the bed, and Sam fought to keep his attention on the TV (some shitty soap was playing and he wasn’t even sure what the plot was – something about the adopted cousin’s pet attacking someone’s illicit lover? whatever). He wanted to act like there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, just in case Dean wanted to act like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He heard the mattress creak and Dean groan again as he stretched like he did every morning. Then there was the half-asleep “Mornin’ Sammy,” as Dean headed off to the bathroom, just like he did every morning.

Okay. Dean wanted them to go back to before. Dean wanted to pretend it never happened. Sam could take a hint.

It didn’t stop him from wanting to cry, though.

He didn’t cry. Sam had learned a long time ago how not to cry, how to watch shitty motel TV and pretend his heart wasn’t tearing itself apart.

He was seriously contemplating breaking the regular morning routine and just going to a library or something – somewhere that wasn’t stuck in a room with a way-too-nonchalant Dean – when the bathroom door clicked open again and Dean padded back into the room.

“Aw sweet, you got me coffee? You’re awesome.”

Sam grunted in response, not trusting his voice, not daring move his eyes from the screen, not trusting himself in the slightest.

Dean didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed his to-go coffee and plopped on the couch right next to Sam, thighs lightly touching.

Which was really confusing to Sam, because that was not like it was before. _Shit Dean, make up your mind, you’re killing me, I don’t know what to do._

“What in the hell are we watching, Sam?” Dean said after a moment.

“I have no idea.” Okay, good. His voice held. He could do this. He could do this.

Dean shrugged against him, letting the movement position him marginally closer to Sam. If Sam didn’t know better he’d say it was an accident but Dean didn’t do accidents when it came to Sam so something was going on and Sam had never been this unsure of what to since like three days ago when him and Dean started to flesh out their relationship.

A couple of moments and then Sam’d finally worked up the nerve to look at his brother. He had to – he had to know what was going on, he couldn’t deal with not knowing anymore, he had to know if Dean loved him or if all of it was an accident, a mistake.

“Dean,” he said, turning to look at his brother.

Dean looked up at him, green eyes meeting hazel and all Sam could see was affection and he didn’t know what to do with that, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do and then Dean was moving towards him and he still didn’t know what to do until Dean’s lips met his in a gentle kiss that started a warm glow inside Sam that quickly spread out until all he could feel was how much he loved Dean and how happy he was to have him like this.

Dean pulled back after a just a few seconds, meeting his eyes again.

“Stop worrying, you baby.”

Sam was about to protest and then Dean’s lips were on his again and he entirely forgot what was going to say, not like it actually mattered because  _this_  was what mattered.

Dean pulled back way too soon again, a little grin on his face.

“Love you,” he said.


End file.
